A birthday like no other
by FestusGirl
Summary: A solangelo story about Nico's birthday trip to New Rome. I know this summary sucks, but I swear the fic is better. Hope y'all like it.
1. A planned-but-not-planned party

**Beginning Notes**

Hey, so this is my first ever fanfic, hope you guys like it, and all characters are owned by Rick Riordan

**Will's POV**

Rachel and I were walking to the Hades cabin, because it was Nico's birthday. We had made Nico a special present. I remembered how we got the idea. It was when Hazel, Jason and I were helping Nico redesign his Cabin. I found his old deck of Mythomagic cards and he told me to be careful with them, and then he stored them safely in a box before we painted the walls. I figured he still cared about the game, so after the painting en moving everything around, when we were putting everything back where they belonged, I slipped one of the cards in my pocket. That night, I sat on my bed, just staring at the card. It was Demeter. I wondered, if I could do something special with this card other than play with it.The next day I visited Nico in the new Hades cabin. It looked pretty good actually, not like a vampire's home anymore. It looked like... a proper home, but a bit darker. I liked it. On the windowsill stood a photo of him and Bianca with their mother. And that's when it clicked, I was going to make Nico Mythomagic cards, but with his mother and sister on them. After the visit, I ran to Rachels cave and told her my plan. She would draw Bianca and Nico's mother, and I would make the layout of the cards. Together we made the most beautiful Mythomagic cards in history. And that's all that mattered, that Nico would have the best cards ever. So now we were walking to his cabin, cards wrapped in black wrapping paper. 'Do you think he'll like it?' I asked nervously. 'Of course he will,' Rached said. 'Nico will love our present, and you know? We make a pretty good team,' she said. That calmed me down a bit.

When we entered the cabin, it was like these was already a party going on, but Nico had never planned a party. I figured everyone just wanted to celebrate Nico's birthday. And by the looks of things, Percy had brought the snacks: blue candy, blue (and black) cupcakes, blue chocolates, just blue everything.

Everyone was sitting in a circle on the floor playing a card game of some sort. Annabeth looked up and said: 'Oh well, were complete. Guys we can start the presents.' 'Complete?' I asked. 'Yeah, all Nico's friends are here, it's like a, um, planned-but-not-planned party,' Leo said. 'And what do you mean by that?' Calypso asked. 'Well, I don't know, I don't know why Annabeth said 'Nico's friends' either, because you're not his friend.' 'But I know him well enough, and I consider myself kind-of-a-friend, so I can be at his birthday party.' Calypso said. 'Guys, it's not a party!' Nico shouted. 'But we're all here, and we all brought presents, so let's just get this on with okay?' Percy said impatiently

Rachel and I squeezed into the circle and we all started giving our presents. Calypso had given him a batch of his favourite brownies, Leo gave him a new sheath for his sword, Annabeth gave him a coffee cup filled with marshmallows, wrapped in plastic, wrapped in a new hoodie, wrapped in wrapping paper. It was a pretty smart idea, but that was obvious, since it was Annabeth. Piper gave him a blanket. It was black with a pattern of hearts and skulls on it. But the weirdest thing was: it had sleeves. 'A blanket with sleeves?' I asked. 'Yes, I made it myself. So apparently, my father can knit, and he taught me to knit. And when I got the hang of it, my mother gave me a visit, showing me how to knit a heart pattern. Then last weekend, I spent the whole weekend trying to knit a skull pattern. I attracted quite a few monsters while using YouTube, but that doesn't matter. When I could do that, I knitted a blanket with sleeves, so that Nico can sort of wear it, and carry it around easily.' 'Wow, that is... genius,' said Annabeth. 'Thanks,' Piper said proudly.

It was now Rachel and my turn to give Nico his present. 'We, uh, we got you a present together,' I said. Rachel handed him the present. When he opened the present, I saw tears forming in his eyes. He crawled over to us for a group hug and whispered: 'Thank you.' I looked at Rachel and saw her smiling, so we returned the hug.

'Okay, okay, now it's our turn,' Jason said glancing at Percy. 'So, we arranged with Chiron and Reyna, to spend a week at camp Jupiter,' Percy said. 'And we agreed that, if we can find a way to get there safely, and to find somewhere to sleep without disturbing the cohorts, we get to stay there a week.' 'So,' Jason continued, 'We ah, um, lent, a minivan, and you have your own zombie driver right? If he can bring us, we can sleep in tents. And that's how we're all staying at camp Jupiter for a week.' Percy and Jason high-fived. 'Guys, this is awesome, I haven't seen Hazel, Reyna and Frank for so long. And it would be such a lonely trip without you,' Nico said, a smile creeping across his face. It was adorable when he smiled. I'd only gotten to see a few of them, most of them were those three days I ordered Nico to stay in the infirmary, but still, it was a wonderful thing to look at. Oh no, am I crushing on Nico DiAngelo?

**End Notes**

Please review so I know if you guys liked it. I hope to update by next week Saturday, but I have a test-week at school so I'm not sure.


	2. Never Have I Ever

**Beginning Notes**

So here's chapter 2, I know, a bit earlier than expected (I underestimated how boring train rides to school are), but I hope you like it. And all characters are owned by Rick Riordan.

**Nico's POV**

The planned-but-not-planned party was actually really good to my surprise. Everyone was in a good mood (including me), Percy brought snacks, everyone gave the most beautiful presents, and it was just the best birthday ever.

The trip to New Rome was planned two weeks after my birthday. I was really looking forward to seeing everyone at camp Jupiter. I hadn't seen them in quite a while and I needed to catch up on their stories.

As the two weeks passed, I started to wonder how the road trip would go. Eight demigods in a minivan. For a long trip. Rachel wasn't coming, because she had 'oracle stuff' to do. Whatever that meant. But I would be with Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Leo, Calypso and Will. And that was fine with me. Definitaly because Will was there. I started having a crush on him when I had to stay in the infirmary for three days. But who wouldn't fall for him, with those beautiful eyes watching you all day? Like the endless sky was looking out for you. And his smile, oh when he smiled, the whole world would smile with him. And... oh shoot. I'd be cramped in a minivan with him for a few hours. It would just be so obvious that I have a crush on him, and then he would just look at me weird, and then he would just hook up with a pretty girl and our friendship would be ruined.

I was starting to panic, when a familiar voice said: 'Hey Neeks, are you okay?' I turned around and found myself staring into the endless skies and... stop, focus Nico. It was Will. Just Will Solace, with his pretty eyes and lips that you just want to kiss. No big deal, focus. 'Yeah I'm fine,' I said. 'Oh good. How is New Rome?' Will asked. 'What?' I was staring again. 'How is New Rome?' he repeated. 'Oh, um, it's pretty cool, I guess.' 'I've never been to New Rome.' 'Oh, I think you'll like it, it's a nice place.' I said. 'So, uh, are you excited about the trip?' This conversation was getting so akward, but I didn't care, I was being around Will.

**Will's POV**

As I was walking to my cabin, I scolded myself for starting such a stupid conversation with Nico. I just wanted to be around him. Sure, I'd be around him when were all squashed in a minivan, but I feared that the trip would just be awkward. It would be obvious that I liked him, and he would not feel the same about me and then our friendship would be ruined. I knew Nico was gay, but he probably wouldn't like a guy like me. And then he would, I don't know, probably hook up with some other hot dude.

'Just be yourself,' Kayla told me the morning before we left for New Rome. She had figured out that I had a crush on Nico and was giving me advice. 'But I'm awkward, and I don't want to be awkward. 'You're not awkward to me,' she said. 'You're an amazing guy, and if Nico doesn't see that well then he just sucks. And you deserve a proper boyfriend.' 'Thanks Kay,' I said. I glanced at the clock and saw that I was almost late. 'Gotta go, see y'all in a week,' I told my siblings and ran off to Halfblood Hill.

When I stopped at the top of the hill, I saw that everyone waiting for me. And being the smooth guy that I am, I tripped on a stick and fell face first onto the grass. Everyone laughed at that. When I removed my face from the ground, a hand was outstretched to help me up. I grabbed it and when I stood up, I noticed it belonged to Nico. 'Thanks,' I said. As I got up, I stared into his dark and mysterious eyes. Then I noticed I was still holding his hand. Even though I didn't want to, I quickly let go. 'Well, let's get going!' Percy said.

**Nico's POV**

We all got into the minivan, Pecy and Piper sat together in the front on the left side, and Calypso and Annabeth sat on the right side. Leo, Jason, Will and I sat in the back. Jason and Leo claimed the seats on the right side, so Will and I had to sit left. 'Do you want to sit near the window?' Will asked me. 'Nah, if you want to, go ahead.' So Will sat near the window and I sat next to him. It was really cute how he looked out the window, all amazed like he had never seen something like it before.

The trip was kinda boring actually, there wasn't much to do. After about fifteen minutes, all our ADHD kicked in and we needed something to do. 'Let's play tag,' Leo suggested. 'Leo, we're in a moving vehicle, we can't play tag,' Annabeth said. 'Let's get out and play tag.' 'Valdez, you idiot, we're trying to get to camp Jupiter,' said Percy. 'Do you have a better idea?' Leo asked. 'Um, we could play Never Have I Ever? Everyone agreed it was the best plan we had.

Okay, everyone starts with ten points, if you have done it, you count down to nine, eight, seven, etcetera. We can count with our fingers. The last too have any points wins. I'll start,' Piper said. 'Never have I ever... fought in a war against Kronos.' 'Damn, that's good,' Percy said with now only nine fingers up. 'Wait, does healing the wounded count?' Will asked. 'Yeah, I think so,' Piper said. 'Okay, okay, my turn,' Percy said. 'Never have I ever not been a praetor at camp Jupiter.' 'Dammit, Seaweed Brain,' Annabeth mumbled.

'Oh, well if we're allowed to do that, I have a good one!' Calypso said. 'Never have I ever not been immortal.' 'Hey, that's not fair!' Leo yelled. 'That's how the game works,' Calypso said smirking.

Eventually it came down to me and Jason. We both had one point left. It was my turn. Now I didn't have to think about things a lot of people did, but just something stupid Jason did that I didn't. 'Never have I ever...' 'Yeah, go on, say something I didn't do, and then I'll win!' Jason said. I have to admit, this far in the game, it was getting pretty hard to say something that wasn't said before. He saw me thinking and smirked. That's when it hit me: that little scar on his lip. 'Fine, never have I ever tried to eat a stapler.' His smirk faded and I saw it be replaced by defeat. Everyone laughed. It was pretty funny though. Then we heard a bang and everyone stopped laughing. 'What was that?' Annabeth asked. 'Why are you looking at me Wise Girl, you're always the one with the answers!' said Percy. 'Guys, I think we have a flat tire,' Will answered. Another bang. 'You're right, I think we'll be stuck here for a while,' Leo said.

**End notes**

Well, that was chapter two. Please review so I know what you guys think. I don't know when I'll be posting chapter 3, so just keep a look out for it. :)


	3. The disappointment of cows

**Beginning Notes**

So yeah, here's chapter 3. Wow you guys, I wasn't sure I'd ever enjoy writing fanfic, but you know? I actually like it. Hope you guys like my work as well. As usual, all characters are owned by Rick Riordan. And I am so going to flunk all my test if I keep writing this much... oops.

**Nico's POV**

Well, this sucks. Jules-Albert (my zombie driver, yes, I have one, long story) explained that we had two flat tires and there was no help nearby. 'Leo?' I asked. 'I'm sorry, I know I'm awesome, but I can't fix flat tires. And that's just stupid. The son of Hephaestus who can make and fix anything, except a stupid tire!' 'Hey, it's okay, calm down, we'll just have to, uh, spend the night here until there's help, I guess,' I said. 'But won't we attract monsters if we stay here too long?' Piper asked. 'Nope, as long as we stay in the minivan, nothing can happen. Let's just say, Leo made a little upgrade.' said Jason. 'But shouldn't we Iris Message Reyna?' Annabeth asked. 'Good idea, does anyone have a bottle of water?' Percy asked. 'I have,' Will said, handing him the bottle. Percy unscrewed the cap and made little water drops float around in midair. He made them float out of the minivan, and into the sunlight. Piper fished a drachma out of her pocket and said: 'I'll do it.' 'No, Calypso's scent is the weakest, she should do it,' Annabeth explained. Piper handed Calypso the drachma and Calypso went outside.

**Wills POV**

So, what do eight bored demigods do when they're stuck in a minivan? They play tag. In the minivan. I'm not kidding. Leo got his way and we all played tag, until Percy tried a grand escape and whacked his head on the roof of the van. 'Bro, you okay?' Jason yelled. 'Don't worry, it won't damage his brain,' I said. 'Besides, there isn't much, but seaweed to be damaged,' Annabeth said. Percy rolled his eyes. 'Thanks doctor Chase, I feel so much better.'

After that we did a round of Truth or Dare. Nobody was interested in the dares, and everyone had stories to tell with each truth, so it ended up being more like a Story Time.

'Okay, so this one time, I was climbing in a tree, and there were just a lot of trees around. I felt all mighty and thought I could jump from tree to tree like Tarzan. I tried. And then I fell.' 'Did you find a Leo shaped hole in the ground when you got up?' Percy asked. 'Seaweed Brain, you idiot, that's only in cartoons.' 'Isn't Tarzan like a cartoon movie?' 'An animated movie, but that's beside the point. Leo was ten, you on the other hand, are seventeen. Grow up would you?' Annabeth argued. ''Hey Solace, you haven't shared your most disappointing childhood memory,' said Piper. 'Oh, um, let me think, okay?' 'Yeah, sure.' 'So, it was when I discovered that brown cows don't produce chocolate milk.' 'Thank the gods I wasn't the only one that believed that,' Calypso sighed. I continued my story: 'My mom and I were milking cows, and that night I lay in bed thinking: what if brown cows give chocolate milk? And the next day I told all my friends at school. Some believed me, others thought it was stupid, but my heart was full of it. I had never tasted chocolate milk before, and if I could just get my mom to let me help the farmers milk their cows for a day, I'd finally know the loveliness of it. I convinced my mom, I helped the farmers and I milked some brown cows. But there was never any chocolate milk.' 'That's so sad,' Jason said.

'Wow guys, look at the sun!' Calypso said. 'What do you mean? I can't see it anywhere,' Leo said flatly. 'That's my point Repair Boy, it's getting late and I'm tired.' 'Yeah, me too,' Annabeth agreed. Everyone started swapping seats so all the couples could sit together and cuddle each other to sleep. I wish I could cuddle Nico to sleep.

About an hour or three later everyone was asleep. Percy was drooling on Annabeths shoulder, Leo had fallen out of his seat and was laying on the floor (not very comfortable or good for your back if you ask me), Jason was snoring loudly, his arm wrapped around Pipers shoulders, but I was still awake.

Skip to about two hours later, when I slowly feel my eyes starting to get tired, I can hear Nico twisting and turning next to me. I look over and notice that he's having nightmares. He could wake any second. I hope so. He shouldn't need this kind of suffering on his birthday trip. I stare at him and wonder: is it about Bianca? A warning from the gods? Tartarus all over again? My wondering is interrupted by Nico waking up. His eyes open in alarm and he screams.

**End Notes**

Chapter 3, wow, I am really getting the hang of this. (Definitely because writing English with Dutch auto correct is pretty damn annoying.) There will be one more chapter after this, maybe two, and then my first fanfic will be complete. Please review so I know what you guys think. See y'all in chapter 4. :) And stay in school.


	4. the secret solangelo club

**Beginning Notes**

Well, I guess you can say I like wasting my time on this. I'm visiting some friends of my parents and I can't study here so... hope you guys enjoy chapter 4! And all characters are owned by Rick Riordan.

**Wills POV**

I quickly clasped my hand over his mouth, hoping he didn't wake the others. Percy mumbled something about cookies, but nobody seemed to have noticed Nico scream. I looked over at him and saw that he was crying and shaking. The poor thing. I wrapped my arms around him, trying to comfort him. 'Hey, hey, it's okay, I'm right here, you're okay,' I said, but he wasn't. 'Do you want to talk about it? Will that make it better?' He shook his head. 'Focus on my breathing. In...out...in...out.' It was working, he was calming down a bit. He stopped crying, but he was still shaking. Eventually that stopped too, and he fell asleep again. I didn't stop holding him though. I would hold him all night, protecting him from any nightmare that even dared to come near him.

**Nico's POV**

When I woke up, a pair of arms were wrapped around my shoulders, holding me close to their owner. I looked up and saw that that owner was Will. I really hoped no-one was awake to see me blush. I checked the room, well, more like checked the minivan. I was the only one awake. And I wondered why Leo was sleeping on the floor. Doesn't seem very comfortable in my opinion. I tried to untangle myself out of Wills arms, but he wouldn't let go. Guess I'll have to wait until phe wakes up. He better wake up before the rest does. As a child of Apollo he'd get up early right?

Wrong. Percy was up earlier. Unfortunately. He looked around and spotted me and Will. I saw him grin and glared daggers at him. 'Bro,' he whispered. Since when does he call me- oh, never mind. He's talking to Jason. Jason didn't stop snoring. 'Bro,' Percy tried again. 'Jackson,' I warned. Percy tried a plan B.

He got up, careful not to wake Annabeth, and walked over to Jason. 'Bro, wake up.' 'Morning Perc,' Piper mumbled. Percy decided to forget Jason and try plan C. 'Pipes, guess what?' 'My mom's not a Greek goddess?' 'Um no. I mean, she still is, it's just not what I meant.' 'Well what did you mean then?' Percy got close to Pipers face and whispered something in her ear. 'Really?' she asked. She looked over to me and said. 'Holy shit, that's amazing!' Piper whisper-yelled. 'What?' Jason asked. 'Bro seriously,' Percy said more to himself than to Jason. This was getting pretty damn annoying. 'What is it?' I asked, not even trying to hide my anger. Jason was now fully awake and all three of them just shrugged. Those little pieces of shit. Piper climbed onto Jasons lap, so that Percy could sit next to them and they all started whispering. This went on for like 10 minutes. 10 very boring minutes.

'Seaweed Brain?' Annabeth asked. 'I'm right here,' said Percy, and then he continued whispering. How can one whisper for so long? I felt Will loosen his grip on me. I sat up straight and he said: 'Morning Death Boy.' 'Hi,' I said sarcastically. 'What are you three doing?' Leo said. When did he wake up? 'Oops,' Piper said. 'You guys forgot me?' You weren't awake yet, we didn't want to wake you,' Piper said in a sweet voice. 'And you're not hard to miss, being small. Definitely if you're lying on the floor.' Percy said. Piper facepalmed. 'Fine, just this once, but if you dare open a meeting without the Super Sized Mcshizz-' 'They can hear you,' Percy whispered, loud enough for me to hear. 'What are they talking about?' Will asked. 'I have no idea,' I admitted.

A little while later a mortal roadside assistance came to help us. And so we were off again. On our way to camp Jupiter. The trip was boring. But none of us felt the need to play a game. I listened to music, Annabeth read a book, Leo made tiny robots, Jason worked on his project, making shrines for all the minor gods, Calypso was doodling or so, Percy was playing with water (replaying High School Musical, with fish made out of water), Piper was helping Jason, I guess, and Will was staring out of the window like a little kid again.

When we finally arrived, Hazel was waiting for us. She ran up to me, embracing me in a hug. I didn't even hesitate before I hugged her back. Boy, had I missed my sister. 'How are you all?' she asked now turning to the rest.

We went and said hi to Reyna and Frank. After that we tried setting up the tents. If not for Leo, Piper and Annabeth, we would have failed. Percy kept tripping over the wires, Calypso managed to get stuck in the pile of supplies somehow, and Jason? I just have no idea what the heck Jason was trying. Will finally got the hang of it, but then he broke something and a pole whacked him in the face, knocking him out cold. I fed him some ambrosia and he felt fine, but by that time, the rest had managed to set up the tents. Everyone put their bags in the tent where they were sleeping. The boys in the big tent, and the girls in the slightly smaller tent. After that we went to have dinner.

**Wills POV**

Well, dinner was... interesting. We a had a great talk, and it was nice to see the seven all reunited. Piper had apparently caught me staring at Nico, because after dinner, she came up to me and said: 'Go on a walk with him, tell him how you feel.' 'What?' 'Nico. I've seen it Will. And it's adorable, you should get together.' 'Is it that obvious?' I asked. 'Only for a daughter of Aphrodite. And the people she told about it.' The last part was a barely audible mumble. 'What was that you said?' I asked. 'Oh nothing, just forget it,' she said. And I swear she was using charmspeak, because I almost left, but I was determined to know. 'Is that was all the whispering was about this morning?' I asked. 'Yes, but that doesn't matter, now go find Nico.' 'Thanks Piper.' And with that, I left to do as she said.

**End Notes**

So yeah, this chapter is a little longer than the last one, to make up for it being kinda short. I've decided to do 5 chapters on this fic, so y'all are lucky. (Unless you don't like it, but then you wouldn't be reading this) Please review so I know what you guys think. Byeeee :)


	5. DiAngelo looks hot in the moonlight

**Beginning Notes**

Last chapter you guys! Hope y'all enjoy it. All characters are owned by Rick Riordan. And yes, I know the first chapter said I would post the second chapter yesterday, but... um... let's just say I get bored easily.

**Wills POV**

'Hey, I was going for a walk, and I, um, I was wondering if you would like to join me?' I asked Nico. 'Me?' 'Yes, you, you doofus.' 'Oh, yeah sure,' he answered. We had a great walk. I had asked the other demigods what a nice place was to go to, and Reyna said we should go to the Garden of Bacchus. She was right indeed. It was a very beautiful place, overlooking all of New Rome. We sat on the grass near a tree, so we had some shade. It was almost a sad thought that I hadn't brought a picnic blanket, but it wasn't a date.

'Hey Neeks?' 'Yeah?' 'There's something I need to tell you,' I said nervously. 'And that is?' he asked. I stared at my feet. _No, bad Will, you should look at the person who you're about to confess your love to. _I looked at Nico. Oh, this was hard. 'I, um, I, I...' _Wow, good job Will, you're so good at this. Not. _'You what?' Nico asked. 'I like you.' 'Like a friend?' 'No, like a... boyfriend,' I said, the last word barely audible. 'What?' 'I knew it, I knew you wouldn't like me back, I'm so-' 'You're gay?' Nico asked surprised. 'Ever since I met you,' I said. 'I didn't know, I thought you'd never be interested in me, in guys,' Nico said. 'What do you mean?' 'I just assumed you were straight, and I... I don't know Will, I like you, and ever since I liked you, I don't know what I'm doing when I'm around you.' 'You... like me?' 'Yes,' he confessed. 'Oh, well, Nico, will you be my boyfriend?' I asked. 'I'd love to,' he said.

So we walked back, holding hands. When we arrived at the tents, everyone was just sitting around, doing nothing. Like they were waiting for us. Piper winked at me, and I gave her a smile. 'Finally,' Leo said. 'Were you waiting for us to come back?' Nico asked. 'No, we were waiting for you to get together,' Leo said. Nico and I looked at each other and I raised an eyebrow. Nico just shrugged.

**Nico's POV**

Hazel decided it was a good idea to roast marshmallows at a campfire. I had only once or twice been to the camfires at camp Half-Blood, so I wasn't really liking this idea. But it was Hazel, and I can't say no to her. Besides, it was only with friends now, not the whole camp. Frank and Reyna couldn't join us, that was a bummer though.

'Are we going to sing crappy songs here as well?' I asked. Hazel laughed. 'Not if you don't want to.' 'Good, because I need some difference to Camp Half-Blood.' 'We can all just look at the stars and enjoy our marshmallows and time together,' Annabeth said. Everyone agreed.

'The stars are beautiful tonight,' Percy said. 'Don't you dare try another cheesy pickup-line, Seaweed Brain,' said Annabeth. 'Fine,' Percy whined. We all laughed.

When it was time to go to bed, I said goodnight to Hazel and got in the tent before anyone else. I slipped on my pyjamas and got into my sleeping bag. 'Yeah, yeah, goodnight to you too Wise Girl,' I heard Percy say before he entered the tent. 'You asleep?' he asked. 'Yes,' I said. He bent down to ruffle my hair. 'Sleep tight, don't let the nightmares bite. If they do, slap the gods.' 'Thanks Perc,' I mumbled. Will and Jason entered the tent. 'Where's Leo?' Percy asked. 'He and Piper are playing with the fire,' Jason answered.

That night, when everyone was asleep, I couldn't sleep. So I decided to crawl into Wills sleepingbag. I don't know why. Apparently he was still awake, because when I carefully laid my head on his chest he said: 'Hey.' 'Hi,' I answered. 'Can't sleep?' he asked. 'Mm-hmm.' He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and said: 'Me neither.' I looked up at him. _Oh, I really want to kiss him. Wait, I'm his boyfriend. I can kiss him now. _I sure hoped my brain was right, as I jently pressed my lips against his. They were soft and warm. I felt Will kiss me back. It was such an awesome moment.

**Wills POV**

We just laid there. Kissing. It was probably the best moment of my life. 'Can we go outside?' I asked. Nico nodded. We got out of the sleeping bag and carefully climbed over the other sleeping demigods. We sat by the dying campfire. I leaned in and kissed him again. Being outside just made it everything better. Because of the cold wind, I could feel his warmth. And Nico just looked really good in the moonlight from up close. I was happy. I had made new friends with the Romans, I had a great time, and I have a boyfriend. All was well.

**End Notes**

Wow you guys. I finished an entire fanfic! And you stayed all the way to the end. We all deserve a round of applause. So, what kind of fanfic should I write next? A crossover? Another short story? One-shots? And what fandom? Please review so I know what you guys want! See ya, have a great day y'all :)


	6. thank you

So yeah, I finished my first fanfic! And I just want to thank everyone who favorited and followed the story and everything. And as suggested by **Elena Fierro-Chase**, I will be trying to write a fanfic about Samirah and Amir. I think it will be a one-shot. This will be a challenge, because I have no clue what to do. Guess you'll see when I post it :) I hope y'all have a great day and I will see you in the next fanfic.


End file.
